ReBoot v50 unfinished
by TaintedLoveMD
Summary: Yet another season 5 fic, but I've thrown in a couple NEW characters! Well... the main characters are my own at least! Its not finished... but i'll try to keep updating enjoy


Explaining the characters : ReBoot fan fic :

**Psita** a skilled **Codec**. She is able to hack into a systems' syntax, or rules and she can read and understand each script. Psita is skilled in translation; she can decode any language. Psita, being a **Codec**, will take the information she finds, decode it, save it, and exploit it to any one who might be interested in that system's way. Psita usually gets the system into a lot of trouble, and has many times crashed the system. But she's made her format a profession and loves to have the power of whole systems at her fingertips.

Psita carries her **Codec** Icon with her at all times, and she also has a Guardian's Icon. Her father, **DEVin** Theta, was a **guardian** before he was deleted by a virus.

Psita's name comes from an acronym from her full name, Varepsilon Theta. Both are letters in the Greek alphabet ( ε –varepsilon/ θ –theta ).

**Spider** an ex-**web** **surfer** who is trained in **link** **hopping**. Spider is an Internet term for a device that searches for the closest link to a different web page, and it travels through it going onto the next page. Once on the new page, it travels through another link, etc.

v5.00

I come from the Net. Attacking systems, peoples and cities, to this place: Mainframe. The ultimate challenge.

My format? Codec. To comprehend and exploit.

Wars seemed to have spiraled throughout almost every system, and I'm not on anyone's side. I do what I can for myself, and only myself. I classify any syntactical rule or code thrown at me. I either make it or break it.

I am one of the last of my kind, but I can tell you; I'm the best at what I do.

v5.01

"Psita, we gotta problem in Sector 12, you better come check it out." Spider's raspy-sounding voice informed Psita from behind. Spider never sounded serious, and when he did, it was something to worry about. He sounded serious, and Psita was worried. Spider was the type to shrug problems off and sit back, waiting for it to just fly away.

Psita turned from her desk and glanced at him, standing up soon afterwards. "What sort of problem?" She asked, walking out of her office and down the hallway heading towards the System Office.

The ship wasn't the greatest in the Net, but it was good enough to navigate throughout the Web, and that's all Psita needed it to do. Psita moved passed a binome crewmember and nodded towards the main table. "Where are we? Get a site map up."

The binome clicked away at a few keys and a Vidwindow popped up, showing the ship's location on the Web.

Spider frowned and stared at it for a moment, then pointed towards a darker patch of the map, "That's where we're headed, that's our problem. It's not being recognized on the map, so no doubt it's an unknown domain. Web riders."

Psita nodded. "And where there's web riders…"

"There're web creatures…" Spider nodded a little, still frowning.

Psita thought for a moment, and then perked up. "Well, I'll try and communicate with them."

Spider smirked and straightened his shoulder-length, blue hair. It clashed immensely with his red skin, but somehow Spider always managed to make himself look good. "Psita, you don't communicate with web riders. We enter their domain, they're not gonna be at all interested in talking."

Psita blinked at a small spot that started to show up on the vidwindow's site map. "What's that?" She asked narrowing her eyes, trying to focus in on it.

Spider nodded and pointed a few times to the lighter spot, grinning. "That? That is the upside to this. Mainframe."

Psita looked shocked, if her mouth could open anymore it would have been on the floor. "Mainframe…" She repeated. Their destination. Psita's format was a Codec and the only person she worked for was herself. But about a cycle ago, there came a weak (very weak), distress signal from a place labeled; 'Mainframe'. Psita did her research and found that it was quite a worthy system to visit, but her reason wasn't for vacation. Psita hacked into system syntax for fun, gathered the information on it and revealed it to anyone interested. It was like a game to her, and Psita had labeled Mainframe as the Ultimate Challenge. She knew that city had been through deletion and back, and she wanted to see how long it would take her to bring that city to its knees.

Though recently, the city had been taken over by the virus Megabyte, and no doubt that was what the distress call was based on. The city was almost at its knees already, but Psita thought that was even more of a challenge. Getting past a virus and exploiting the information? Her name would never be forgotten.

Her long-time co-worker and friend, Spider, told her that it would get her deleted for sure, but Psita was stubborn, and proud of it. Nothing would stand in her way of getting all of the information she could access. Not even Megabyte.

"So we're gonna go around it. It'll set us off course for a while, but we can get back on track and make our way to Mainframe again." Spiders voice snapped Psita out of her trance.

She blinked and her eyes got severe. "No." She stated simply. She wasn't about to get thrown off course because of a web rider and his pet.

"What! Psita are you crazy?" Spider stared at her tensely with wide eyes.

Psita nodded, "Maybe. But if we go through the domain, it'll take us a little more than a few nanos to get to Mainframe. We dodge it, it'll take cycles." She turned and walked out, noticing a few binomes looked more than scared, but she wasn't too worried about her decision.

Spider followed after her. "Psita, we can't go through that. You wanna end up deleted before you even get to Mainframe?"

"Spidey, you worry too much. It's usually you telling me to lighten up."

"Yeah well I usually don't have to worry about huge things attacking where I have to live for a while."

"Listen," Psita sighed and rolled her eyes a little. "We'll be fine, we put the ship to full speed, get through as fast as we can and get the Jpeg outta there."

Spider nodded and followed Psita to her room. "Yeah, see… I like that plan, except you missed the part where we get blown to oblivion by trained assassins!"

Psita shook her head. "Spider, we're not changing the course; we're keeping on track; we're going through and that's it! Good bye!" She declared, and pushed Spider out, shutting the door in his face.

She took a deep breath and pulled her light golden-rod tinted hair out of its up tie. Psita sunk into the cushions and blankets of her bed and closed her eyes, hoping she hadn't done something completely basic.

Now she was the one who had to shrug things off. Like it or not she'd made her decision, she wasn't going to waste anymore time getting to Mainframe, a few dial-up encoded creatures weren't going to slow them down.

v5.02

Psita awoke with a start as she felt something make her whole room tremble. "What in the Net?" she mumbled as she rolled out of her bed and walked out of her room. The whole ship shook violently once again and Psita set her hand against the wall so as not to lose her balance. Psita shook her head a little and blinked as two binomes came running down the hall. "Miss Psita, ma'am! You're needed in the system office!"

Psita sighed; she wasn't feeling so good about her plan now. She ran towards the office and stopped at the door, waiting for it to open. After cursing at it and kicking it once, the door finally slid open. "Spider, what's going on?" Psita asked as she attempted to straighten out her hair.

"Have a nice nap?" Spider glared at her.

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep. Tell me what's going on!" She demanded.

Spider got a vidwindow up and pointed to snake-like looking creatures that were circling around the ship. "See that? They started to attack."

"Where're the riders?" Psita blinked, to see web creatures without riders was a rather odd thing.

Spider shook his head, "Psita, there are no riders. These things are a stray group, they think we're lunch!"

Psita shifted her weight. "Well don't we have weapons to shoot at them!" She raised her voice

"Yes! But if we launch, they're just gonna—" Spider was cut off when a loud blast was heard from the side of the ship. Spider stopped and stared at the vidwindow for a moment. A few binomes had shot at the creatures and managed to hit one, deleting it. After a moment, the creatures started to group together around the stray strands of information, left behind by the deleted creature.

Spider stared at the vidwindow and grinned rather nervously. "That's not good," he turned toward a binome, "get everyone inside! Put the engines to full speed and head straight, we really don't wanna tick those things off anymore."

"Spider, how long until we're at mainframe?" Psita asked, starting to feel a little more than terrible.

He shook his head, "I don't know." He stated grimly.

"If we just keep going we'll be fine." Psita nodded.

Spider scowled down at her. "Well I'm glad you think so."

Psita glared back at him, and was insulted when he started to walk away from her. "Hey!" She yelled and grabbed his arm, pulling him back around to face him. "When was the last time I killed any of my co-workers? Huh?" She hollered. "When was the last time I drove people into danger and not got them out?"

Spider looked away with a heavy, rather annoyed sigh.

Psita nodded, "Exactly. I haven't. So shut up and get through this. Don't think about the things and you'll be fine." She walked out and stopped in the hall, turning back to look at Spider. "I'll be back in my room. If I'm gonna get past Megabyte, I better read a little more about him." She turned once more on her heel and headed back towards her room.

She'd managed to dig up all the information she had on Mainframe and it seemed like she was up for cycles, just researching the stuff. Psita eventually fell asleep at her desk and dreamt of the web creatures attacking everyone viciously. Most of the dream didn't make sense, but even as she was sleeping she hoped the engines would get them to Mainframe soon.

v5.03

"Psita! Get out here!" Psita opened her eyes slowly when she heard Spider banging on the door.

She slowly got to her feet. "Yeah." She mumbled and walked to the door, opening it. "What?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck and yawning.

"Firewall." Spider stated, looking more than furious.

Psita blinked as the word sank in, then grinned and nodded once she figured out that he was talking about Mainframe's firewall protection they had going. She knew. And was hardly bothered about it. It wasn't hard to drop a firewall once you understood how it ran. "Don't worry, I know about that. What? You didn't think a system like that would have a firewall running? Spider," She chuckled and shook her head. "I thought you would have figured that much out."

He looked a little more relived and blinked at the ceiling with a deep sigh. "You can get past it then? For sure?"

Psita nodded and slipped past Spider, walking to the Office. "There isn't a fire wall yet that's kept Psita out." She grinned smoothly and nodded to a binome, "Can you get Mainframe's Firewall encryption vidwindow up here please?" She asked, walking around to the main keyboard. It was a large board that covered a large area. Psita knew every key off by heart.

"Certainly, ma'am." The binome nodded and an instant vidwindow was revealed by the keyboard, with binary and fixed-point numbers on the screen.

Psita was quiet for a moment, she saw from the corner of her eye, Spider enter. She was concentrating, but the room had too much noise. She held her hand out and motioned for everyone to quiet down. They did. It was silent, and Psita was staring at the screen, decoding how the firewall operated for many moments.

She cracked it, and held her arm out again, snapping her fingers for something. Spider acted quickly and grabbed a Target Diskette and tossed it to her. Psita handled it with care and put it into the port, she got a second window and started to type a new code down. She grinned and nodded, it was like a game to her.

"How are you gonna upload it into the system?" Spider asked once Psita had typed the code a few times, and thought she had it mostly figured out.

Psita didn't speak until she was finished and she saved the information, taking the diskette out of the port and pocketing it. "Through you."

Spider blinked, "Me?" He repeated, sounding a little surprised.

"You're a link hopper, you can surf the web, cant you?"

Spider chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, but how do you expect to upload the code to the system? You don't have a—"

Psita grinned and nodded.

"You have a router?" Spider asked, a grin slowly started to appear on his face.

Psita walked over to a large cabinet and took out two pairs of long gloves, and two helmets. "If you can get me close to the firewall, I can get the router in, with the code and we're set."

Spider grinned and put the gloves on, then picked the helmet up. It had been a while since he'd surfed, but it wasn't something you lost. Before he met Psita, Spider followed links through the web like there was no tomorrow, and getting on the board again would be great. "Then I'll meet you on the deck." He grinned and walked out, going to retrieve his board.

Psita suited up and walked outside; taking a deep breath she stared at Mainframe. Thinking about the best way to enter the router directly into the firewall. She heard Spider come up with a few binomes. He was already hovering on the board. She grinned and put the helmet on, and clipped the router and diskette case onto her belt. "The firewall's only going to be disable temporarily." Psita told Spider as she hopped on the back of the board.

"Alright, how long do we have?" Spider asked. They were already off the ship and heading towards the firewall. Psita had done this a limited amount of times, so she held on for dear life.

She set her hand on the case, "only about 90 nanos or so."

Spider nodded and looked back to make sure the ship was still moving forward.

Psita found the closer they got, the more the noise increased. It just informed Psita that the firewall was working. "Take me right to the end, there was a weaker code link there," Psita had to yell in order for Spider to hear her. He nodded and they were near the end faster than Psita could blink.

She brought her hand to her neck and pulled a chain out, it had a small diamond-shaped pendant hanging on it. But this was no ordinary pendant. It was a Codec's Icon. She held it and tapped it twice; it beeped, and shifted in shape, from diamond to an oddly shaped triangle. When this happened, her gloves modified from black to a metallic colour, shine, and feel. The metallic colour flowed up her arm to her neck. "User, I love this job." She said with a bit of a chuckle.

She unhooked the case from her belt and took the diskette and router, inserting the diskette into it. She ran her gloved hand across the tiny area of the firewall that was weaker than every other spot and tossed the router onto it. Instantaneously, it hooked itself into the wall and started a count down. Psita motioned for them to head back, quickly. They had to get the ship through before the wall started to run again. Spider took them back, and they were headed through as fast as they could.

"You realize we're gonna be welcomed by the CGI right?" Spider said with a bit of a grin as he hopped back onto the deck.

Psita nodded and took her helmet off, focused on entering Mainframe. "As soon as we're in, its every sprite and binome for 'emself. Everyone on this craft knows that." She narrowed her eyes as they were nearing. "We abandon ship as soon as we're in."

"You know we lose more ships that way?" Spider smirked at her.

She laughed and nodded. "Pack your things guys," She yelled as she entered the cabins. "Mainframe is online."

v5.04

It didn't take everyone long to grab what little things they had and get off of the ship, going their separate ways into Mainframe. Psita could tell that more than half of that crew would get arrested the nanosecond they touched Mainframe's ground; they were careless.

"Psita! Get on!" Spider yelled as he scooped her onto his board before she had a chance to respond. "You're just going to let the ship go down?" He asked, quickly glancing back at her.

She held tightly onto Spider's waist so as not to lose her footing and fall. "If I need another one, I'll get it the same way I always do. Stay behind it, we don't want the CPU's to see us!" She said to him, she only said this because she'd spotted ABC's and small groups of CPU's assemble and she knew they would be looking for anyone and everyone off of the foreign ship. Psita looked for some sort of alley or way to turn into, she narrowed her eyes, hoping what she was following with her eyes wasn't just her imagination. "There!" She pointed finally, figuring it had to be an alley of some sort; it would buy them time to get away and hide out.

Spider made a quick turn and Psita nearly slipped off of the board it was so sudden, but Spider balanced out, directing the board into the alleyway. He hopped off and Psita, not having anyone to hold onto, fell off. "Nuh!" She grunted and just lay there for a moment.   
"Oh! You alright?" He asked, looking down at her.

Psita nodded and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I'm surprised you even remember how to ride the thing." She commented, nodding towards the board.

"Once a surfer always a surfer I guess." Spider shrugged with a slight chuckle.

"Never did like web surfers," Came a rather nasty sounding voice from behind both Psita and Spider. "Gun, target…" was the only thing they heard as they slowly turned their heads towards a third figure standing in the alleyway.


End file.
